In general daily life, various lighting devices can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, art lamps, and the like. In the above lighting apparatus, a tungsten filament bulb is conventionally used as a light source. In recent years, due to the rapid development of technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as sources of illumination. In addition, in addition to lighting equipment, for general traffic signs, billboards, lights, etc., also use LEDs as a light source. As mentioned above, the use of light-emitting diodes as light-emitting sources has the advantages of power saving and greater brightness, so it has gradually become common in use.
With the popularity of LED lamps, more and more occasions have begun to use LED lamps. Due to the development of LED chip technology, different LED chips can emit different colors of light by adding different phosphors to the LED chips. And in the existing control mode of the dimming and toning of LED chip, due to the development of the communication technology, more and more mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablets are used to control the color of the RGB lamps. HSV color disk is often used for color control. The HSV color wheel is a color control swatch made based on the HSV (Hue, Saturation, Value) color model. HSV (Hue, Saturation, Value) is a color space created by A. R. Smith in 1978 based on the intuitive nature of color, also known as the Hex cone Model. In the HSV color model, each HSV value consists of three parameters, hue (H), saturation (S), and lightness (V). The HSV color wheel is a color disk composed of a plurality of HSV values, and has the characteristics of intuitive color and convenient operation. However, there are edges on the color wheel. When the finger slides along the edge, due to the blur and uncertainty of the finger sliding, the finger will often run out of the edge of the HSV color disk and cause the failure of color selection, thus affecting the smooth effect of the color picking point on the HSV color disk following the finger movement and the continuity of data selection.